Now or Never
by thatswhyyyoudont
Summary: Oneshot. Double D x Eddy slash. "It was never the right time." Also, the Eds have a swimming pool.


A little rushed, sorry.

* * *

Double D collected up the last of the discarded plastic cups and put them neatly in the bin. Behind him, Eddy was floating around on a deckchair in the pool. _Their_ pool. It had taken weeks to finish, but Double D had to admit it was one of Eddy's better ideas.

It was never the right time to tell him, but since this scam was going so well, Double D thought today might be the day. Eddy could be slightly nicer when things were going well. Slightly.

Just then he gave a little yelp as someone grabbed him from behind, expecting to be dragged into the water. Instead he was yanked backwards into Eddy's chair, which wobbled dangerously before steadying. Eddy slung a casual arm around his friend's neck. "Is this the life or what, Double D?"

Double D swallowed, suddenly extremely conscious of Eddy's arm around him, and Eddy's side squashed against his own, and glanced around worriedly, but no-one was paying them any mind. He allowed himself to lean back and dangled his feet in the water. "I have to say Eddy, things do seem to be working out for once."

"You got it," he said, adjusting his shades. "Where's Lumpy?"

"Getting more lemonade, I think."

"Swell. Can you believe all the cash we've made? The pool fee, the barbecue, the lemonade stand...we're rich! We'll be living off jawbreakers til Thanksgiving! This is the best summer ever!"

Double D forced a little laugh. "Yeah..it's great..best summer ever," he echoed feebly.

Eddy didn't seem to notice his lack of enthusiasm. He watched the other kids for a while, lounging back comfortably. Double D was about to ask him to sort of paddle the deckchair back to the poolside when he spoke up. "So what's up with you, anyway?"

Double D nearly fell off the chair in shock. "W-what?"

"You said yourself, things are going great for once. Why aren't'cha happy?"

Double D was struck dumb. It was unknown for Eddy to even notice other people's feelings, let alone shown concern for them.

"I don't know what you mean, Eddy. I feel fine. I'm a little to hot, but other than that I feel fine."

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Y'know, for someone so smart, you're a really bad liar."

Double D swallowed. It was now or never.

"Come on, tell me, or I'll tell the world what's under that hat of yours."

He shot up, alarmed. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Hey, watch it, you'll tip us over!" He held the sides til they were steady, then turned his attention back to Double D, who was clutching his hat protectively. "I'm kidding, sockhead, jeez. You know I wouldn't do that." He slumped backwards again, slurping his lemonade, seemingly losing all interest in the conversation.

"Actually, Eddy, there is something I've been meaning to tell you.."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I wasn't sure if now is the right time, but- "

"MAKE WAY FOR THE ED-BALL!!!"

Capsized from the chair, Double D came up coughing and spluttering to Eddy screaming at Ed, the rest of the kids in tears of laughter. "Oh dear.." he murmured.

Eventually Eddy turned away and waded into the shallows for the chair, grumbling to himself.

Ed doggy-paddled up to Double D happily. "I do the bomb real good, don't I, Double D? Did you like my Ed-ball?"

Watching Eddy trying to scramble back on to his chair, he murmured absently, "Yes, Ed." He noticed Eddy's sunglasses floating past and reached for them.

"Hey, dork, I'll give you my lemonade if you do that again!" Kevin called to Ed.

"Ed! Don't you dare!" Eddy screeched, paddling frantically towards him in case he tried it.

Double D held on to the poolside, still deep in thought. His shoulder tingled where Eddy's arm had been.

When Eddy floated by him again, he held the sunglasses to Eddy without a word.

"Huh? Oh, thanks." He slipped them on. "What did you wanna tell me, anyways?"

Double D opened his mouth, then backed down. "Nothing, Eddy. Nothing."

It wasn't the right time.

* * *

I know, I know, kids constructing a swimming pool, but come on, it's Ed, Edd n Eddy!


End file.
